


Touchy and Loose

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How is your hair so stupidly soft?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy and Loose

**Author's Note:**

> One more based on a prompt.

Gideon stared at the man currently snoring softly at his side, his stump thrown across his middle loosely. A few months ago he would have felt smothered by his current situation but now...he would never admit it out loud but it was actually starting to feel quite nice to share his bed. And his apartment.

He didn't know how long he'd been staring at the younger man but guessed, hoped, it had been long enough for Mitchell to have actually passed out because he'd been itching to move away the messy strands of hair from his forehead that were blocking his view.

So, careful not to disturb the other man, he shifted just enough to brush the hair away with his forefinger, tucking them behind Mitchell's ear and _fuck how could his hair be so irritatingly soft?_ , he thought, letting his hand linger with the excuse that he was making sure the hair would stay put.

"Hmm, you know some people would find staring others in their sleep creepy." Mitchell suddenly mumbled, his voice muffled partially against Gideon's side but the older man heard him loud and clear and his hand practically flinched away.

"S-shit...well it's not creepy then if you weren't asleep." Gideon countered, awkwardly shifting his arm in a few positions before settling it along his other side.

"Yeah, it's still a little creepy." Mitchell insisted nonchalantly, keeping his eyes closed. "But also pretty cute so I'll let it slide." He added, snuggling a little closer against the older man.

"Nu-fucking-uh, I am not cute." Gideon scowled but without realizing wrapped his arm around Mitchell when he shifted. "Stop teasing me or I'll stop trying all these...couply things and kick you off the bed."

"Nah, you wouldn't do that, you likeee meee too much." Mitchell singsonged now and happily curled tighter against the older man, burying his head against his broad chest.

"Okay, how much longer do you have to keep taking that pain medication." Gideon asked exasperated. "You get entirely too fucking touchy and _loose_ before they knock you out."

"Pfff no I don't and even if they did you're starting to enjoyyy it. If you didn't you wouldn't indulge me and you would in fact, kick me out. But you don't. Because you like me. Now shut up and tangle those surprisingly nimble fingers you have into my hair like you've been wanting to do all night." 

"I haven't-" Gideon started but Mitchell shush him and pried his other arm from under him enough to motion Gideon to move his hand on his head.

"Fingers. Hair. Now. I want to enjoy it before I actually fall asleep, then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine..." Gideon sighed and shifted so they were both in a comfortable position before sliding his fingers into Mitchell's hair. "How is your hair so stupidly soft?" He had to ask, making the younger man chuckle.

"Conditioner, you should try it sometime."


End file.
